


Lines Blur

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi, Sappy, Seven Days of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gokaigers are more than just teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines Blur

They love one another, that he knows. Marvelous watches his crew even when they think he isn't looking and they all are together. Even if it's not immediately obvious to the outside world, his crew does little things for each other. 

Luka treats Ahim like a little sister, but sometimes, he knows, there's more. Sometimes the lines blur and Luka takes her hand when nobody else notices, and Ahim gives her the sweetest smile.

And Ahim holds Gai's hands every once in a while, causing their loudest, flailingest teammate to flail and sputter. She's long forgiven him for taking the embarrassing pictures of her. Marvelous might have even seen them kiss once or twice.

Gai is surprisingly quiet about his time with Joe. Joe doesn't say much either, but Marvelous can tell by the way he trains with Gai, the way he works with Gai on his weapons and teaches him to be so much better. There's a certain way that Joe touches Gai's hands that makes Marvelous think that there's something going on there.

But Joe is with Doc, too. Sometimes it's about the menu, but more often it's quiet cuddles and talks about how the world is and how everything's starting to heal, for both of them. They don't think Marvelous is listening, but he is.

And Doc spends time with Luka, too. It's not just about clothes shopping. For all their clashes in personality, Marvelous thinks that Luka and Doc spend time together because in some ways he's both lover and little brother. Someone to protect and watch over and love.

He loves them all, too. He's spent hours with Joe in bed, holding him when he needed it, even as Joe whimpers Sid's name in his sleep. He's been with Luka, seeking treasure and watching the gleam in her eyes as they find a new trinket along with the newest Ranger Key. Doc is more fragile, but Marvelous puts a hand on his shoulder sometimes, reminding him that he's not the least of his crew, no matter how bad a fighter he is. He finds pleasure watching Ahim brew the teas that he finds her, and doesn't speak to anyone on how long and hard he searches for things he thinks she'll like. And Gai, for all of his enthusiasm, is a walking ball of insecurity, and Marvelous tries, sometimes, to be the Captain and Red that he so desperately needs.

They'd die for each other, and they'd die for him if he'd let them. He'd save them, any of them, even if it cost him his life. They are his crew, his family, his lovers. They are each others' family, each others' lovers. As family, they might someday grow apart, find new loves, leave him. But not because of betrayal, but because of the growth that he'd seen in each one of them. He's given them adventure, and they've given it right back. They've helped him get through Akared's loss and Basco's betrayal.

And that's why they'll find the treasure, win over the Zangyack. Because they're a team, and family, and everything else that matters.


End file.
